bdziamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Porwanie
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data powstania: 6 czerwca 2016. Roman służył już na froncie bardzo długo, jako jeden z niewielu tak długo się trzymał. A trzymał się naprawdę dobrze. Reszta tak długo służących przypominała chodzące szkielety z pustymi oczami, które zrywają się na dźwięk jakiegokolwiek huku. Jedyną dwójką która nadal zatrzymała w piekle jakim była wojna zdrowy rozsądek i poczytalność byli Adelais i Piotrek, którzy nie odstępywali od siebie ani na krok, bojąc się że gdy to zrobią okazję te wykorzysta jakiś piechur, samolot lub - tego się bali najbardziej - tank. O nich mieli okazję usłyszeć rok temu, od kilku Brytyjczyków których to napotkali podczas jednej z misji. Ogromne metalowe kloce poruszające się na gąsienicach, uzbrojone ze wszystkich stron w armaty i karabiny. Tego roku oddziałowi Romana miały zostać dwa przydzielone, gwoi bezpieczeństwa. Nigdy z żadnym nie walczyli i nie chcieli walczyć, ale uznali że posiadanie jakiegoś po swojej stronie przechyli szalę zwycięstwa. Wojna zmieniła się dramatycznie. Tanki, automobile, samoloty oraz aerostaty zastąpiły konie. Przez zabójstwo jednego człowieka postęp technologiczny przyśpieszył. Oddział Romana siedział sobie spokojnie w barakach, wkrótce jednak usłyszeli dziwaczne dźwięki na zewnątrz. Przypominały one nieco skrzeczenie sępa powtarzane wielokrotnie zmieszane z bardzo głośnym silnikiem. Wyszli na zewnątrz i zobaczyli to czego się spodziewali. Dwa małe tanki były zaparkowane tuż przed barakami, a obok jednego z nich stał ubrudzony smarem mechanik. -Dwa Schneidery CA, prosto z fabryki.- powiedział. Oddział podszedł do pojazdów, wyraźnie zainteresowany. Były to pojazdy dość...małe. Wysokie na dwa metry, szerokie na sześć. Po opisach Brytyjczyków spodziewali się bardziej monstrualnych klocy zdolnych miażdżyć budynki. -Żaden Chamond, ale jak trochę karabinami pomajtacie i postrzelacie to wrogowie się pos*ają. Daliśmy wam dwa i błagam na Boga - nie zniszczcie ich. Jak to zrobicie to pan kapitan mnie zatłucze. Ciężko było w ogóle nazwać Schneidera pojazdem bojowym. Było to stalowe pudło umocowane na gąsienicowym traktorze, z barbetą na przedzie. Bez żadnej broni poza kilkoma karabinami i działkami zamontowanymi w strategicznych miejscach. Na końcu barbety znajdowało się coś na kształt wielkiego ostrza które zgodnie z zapewnieniami mechanika służyło do przecinania drutu kolczastego. -Jak się tym jeździ?- mruknął Roman, dotykając gąsienic palcem. -Proste. Właźcie. We wnętrzu pojazdu było gorąco, po mrożącym deszczu było to jednak miłą odmianą. W środku tank był ciasny, pełny dziwacznych urządzeń które nie posiadały dla Romana sensu. Na przedzie znajdował się ster i kilka gałek. Siedział przy nich jakiś spocony piechur i po chwili zaczął wyjaśniać wszystkim co i jak. W końcu Roman burknął: -Jechałem już automobilem, pociągiem, drezyną, lokomobilą, a nawet statkiem, to i z tym sobie poradzę. -Dobra, jak chcesz. Polak był nieco podekscytowany, ale starał się tego po sobie nie okazywać. Zasiadł za sterem, ruszył kilkoma dźwigniami i momentalnie uszy wszystkich we wnętrzu tanka rozdarł paskudny zgrzyt. -K*rwa brawo, zatarłeś silnik!- krzyknął pilot uderzając w deskę rozdzielczą. Lecz akurat gdy to powiedział, w środku zrobiło się aż ciasno od rozmaitych mechanicznych dźwięków, terkotania i pracy silnika. Nie bacząc na pilota który przejeżdżał sobie ręką po twarzy, ruszył do przodu. Momentalnie usłyszeli skrzek gąsienic, zaś wszyscy żołnierze stojący obok tanka odskoczyli. Pojazd był wolny, bardzo wolny. -Wiesz co szefie? Ty to jednak fachowiec jesteś, ale lepiej będzie jak ja będę kierowała ty obsadzisz któregoś gnata. -Tsja. W gnatach jestem dobry. Gramoląc się w ciasnym wnętrzu pojazdu pilot wsiadł za ster, zaś Roman kucnął niewygodnie przy jednym z dział. -Tylko se czasem tym nie strzelaj, potrzebujemy pocisków na zaś. Po paru minutach spędzonych we wnętrzu Schneidera CA1, Roman musiał non-stop ścierać sobie pot z twarzy i przetykać uszy od hałasu. Definitywnie przyjemne to to nie było. -Dobra. Tak jakby przez przypadek mnie trafili, to wiesz. Siadaj za sterem i jakiś kolega cię zastąpi na dziale. Nie daj im się trafić. A jak poczujesz że ci się skóra pali, to dlatego że patrz. Tutaj pilot wskazał na zbiorniki paliwa. -Niemiachy w to prędzej czy później trafią i zacznie być gorąco jak w d*pie. Jak to się zrobi, to weź i wyleź z tej puszki, bierz karabin i na stos te k*rwy. -Czyli że w każdym momencie mogę spłonąć, a moją jedyną drogą ucieczki są te ciasne w p*zdu włazy? Wybornie. -Zamknij się. Przez następne kilka minut pilot pouczał Romana na temat sterowania czołgiem, do czasu aż ten nie zapamiętał wszystkiego. Deszcz nadal lał się z nieba prawie cały czas, a Niemcy próbowali od paru dni non-stop obalić obóz w którym przebywał wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Zwłoki obu stron wypełniały specjalnie wykopane rowy, wrzucone do środka jak niepotrzebne śmieci. Francuzom udało im się nawet zdobyć samochód pancerny należący do oponenta, który - jak dowiedzieli się od dowództwa - był jednym z kilku prototypowych egzemplarzy, które miały za rok zostać wdrożone do masowej produkcji. Jako iż od paru dni Niemcy nie szturmowali, stał sobie zaparkowany obok dwóch Schneiderów i ciężarówki. Minął kolejny dzień na froncie. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, okrywając niebo pomarańczową łuną. Październikowy wiatr lekko poruszał drzewa, a oddział Romana siedział w stodole przy mapie okolicy w której stacjonowali. Kapitan poprawił swój hełm Adriana, kucnął koło mapy i wskazał na miejsce zaznaczone czarną kropką. -Dobra, chłopcy. To stąd w nas walą. Wysłali do nas tą puszkę i wielu swoich ludzi. Na straży tego sztabu została więc garstka pierdów i dwa Maximy na krzyż. -No to co robimy? -Słuchajcie. Weźmiemy jednego snajpera, który zdejmie obsługę Maxima. Jednocześnie jeden z was będzie musiał wrzucić gdzieś na tyły granat, tak żeby kilku tam polazło. Wtedy wkraczamy do akcji i likwidujemy wszystkich jak leci, a następnie wchodzimy do budynku i eksterminujemy wszystko...co się rusza. Plan wydawał się średnio skomplikowany, ale dość efektywny. -Może użylibyśmy puszek?- zapytał Roman. -Romek- burknął Piotrek -One są powolne. Dodajmy że tam jest cała masa drutu kolczastego, teren jest dodatkowo pełen niewypałów. Raz wjedziemy, wybuchnie, auto wywróci się i równie dobrze możemy zrobić sobie z niego metalowy abażur na d*pę. Wszyscy Polacy wybuchnęli śmiechem. -Zaraz...skoro tam są niewypały, to jak mamy się tam dostać? Cwany uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy kapitana. -Proste. Szeregowy Pierre, wyjaśnij. Jeden z żołnierzy skinął głową, po czym powiedział: -Dobh, shawa jes tak. Snalaslim ja taką huhę, nim od szigo chiba staha ahmata to weźmimy i przetoczimi ją po niewipalah, wibychni, whogi zhobią alahm i pójdą w ich sthoni, a mi zajdzimi ichdo tiłu i wtedi zhobimi to so powiedział kapitan. -To się zgadza. A teraz zabierajcie broń, rurę i do roboty. Było już bardzo ciemno, a oddział Romana szedł przez las w kierunku starego, opuszczonego domu ufortyfikowanego workami z piaskiem, z dwoma Maximami rozstawionymi na obejściu. Adelais i jeden bardzo silny wąsaty żołnierz taszczyli ze sobą wielką rurę tak cicho jak się tylko dało. Kiedy dotarli tak blisko celu jak się dało bez zauważenia ich, Piotrek pocałował Adelais. -Tylko jak walniecie tą rurę to wracaj do garnizo... -Się nie maht. Umiem się bhonić, będę wam pomahaś. -Dobra- mruknął kapitan -To do roboty. Adelais kopnęła rurę w dół zbocza, a ta momentalnie zaczęła miażdżyć druty kolczaste i detonować niewypały, pod których siłą podskakiwała. W oknach domu zapaliły się światła. Wyszło z niego co najmniej dwunastu Niemców. Roman wraz z oddziałem pobiegł dalej między krzakami aż miał idealny widok na obejście i dwa Maximy. Wyciągnął kulę z kieszeni, pocałował na szczęście, wsadził do karabinu i wypalił prosto w głowę jednego z obsługujących karabiny. Trafił go prosto między oczy, a jego bezwładne ciało opadło na ziemię. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy później drugi operator bratniego Maxima zaczął spanikowany strzelać na oślep. Nie pomogło to mu jednak, gdyż podczas przeładowania również podzielił los swego kolegi. Z domu wybiegło kilku piechurów i rozproszyło się po obejściu. Oddział Romana rozpoczął ich eksterminację, jeden po drugim. Niemcy padali jak muchy. W końcu jednak przestali wychodzić z domu, toteż po chwili zastanowienia dwójka Francuzów zdecydowała się wyjść z ukrycia. Momentalnie jedno z okien na drugim piętrze otworzyło się z głośnym trzaskiem. Pojawił się w nim opancerzony w kirys żołnierz z karabinem maszynowym w rękach. Sądząc po muskulaturze i zdolności utrzymania tak ciężkiego żelastwa był on ogromnie silny. Zaczął pruć z broni w dwójkę. -Gazem, gazem!- krzyknął kapitan, a następnie wraz z resztą oddziału popędził w stronę domu. Żołnierze natychmiastowo otworzyli okna, ale było już za późno. Francuzi wdarli się do środka. Roman czuł się jakby jego bębenki uszne były przypiekane gorącymi prętami, gdy nad jego głową świstały kule i hukały karabiny. Walczył co prawda w pomieszczeniach przedtem, ale nie z aż taką ilością ludzi. Schował się więc w komórce pod schodami, gotowy zaatakować każdego kto koło tego miejsca przejdzie. Minęła dobra minuta kłucia w uszach od huku karabinów kiedy nagle wszystko ucichło. Wtedy to usłyszał krzyki, kobiece i męskie. Ktoś non-stop wrzeszczał "Halt! Halt!". Teraz. Otworzył z impetem drzwi od komórki...i zemdlał. Obudził się w czymś co ewidentnie wyglądało na wnętrze ciężarówki, wraz z resztą oddziału. Wszyscy byli związani, niektórzy mieli na ustach kneble zrobione ze starych spleśniałych szmat. Większość również była omdlała, ale jeden czy dwaj próbowali od czasu do czasu się uwolnić. Roman był już raz w takiej sytuacji. Rosja, kilka lat temu. No więc jak to szło...rozluźnij mięśnie tak aby zwiększyć choćby o milimetr dystans pomiędzy skórą a liną...i...Ciężarówka zatrzymała się. Do Francuzów zajrzeli dwaj Niemcy, po czym zaczęli ich jeden po drugim wywlekać. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, zorientowali się że są w bardzo ciemnym lesie. Niebo było całkowicie czarne. -Ach. Polak, jak mniemam.- powiedział jeden z Niemców. Był on niski, sądząc po mundurze...starszy oficer. Niedobrze. -Taa...Polak. Coś ci do tego? -Nein. Ale chodzi o tosze nie moszemy was zabić. Wiele o was sliszeliśmy. Jak to było...wielce jesteście nieuchwytni? Ty, ten mały i ta dicke freulein. Wszyscy jesteście rzekomo niezabijalni. Wyobhać to sobie. Has nawet zwialiście stahemu Rote Kampffliegerowi. -Tak, a co? Noo...co zamierzacie? W tym momencie drugi Niemiec, bardzo duży i umięśniony trzasnął z pięści w brzuch Adealis, która momentalnie zaczęła wrzeszczeć. -Mój dhogi kolga Johan zajmie się wami. Ja odjadę...niezbyt lubię dhastyczne sceny. Umięśniony Niemiec wyciągnął z ciężarówki skórzany worek. Roman zaczął się bać ale próbował zachować zimną krew. Nagle wpadł na pewiem pomysł. Ruszył nieco skrępowanymi palcami do kieszeni swojego munduru. Jest. Nóż skrytobójcy. Najwidoczniej Niemcy byli na tyle podekscytowani że go nie zauważyli. Kiedy przecinał ukradkiem linę, dwójka Niemców wyciągała z worka różne narzędzia, jednocześnie coś mówiąc pod nosem. Jest. Udało się. Teraz czekać na odpowiedni moment. Umięśniony Johan szepnął coś do oficera, ten skinął głową. Heh. Dobrze że znał Niemiecki. Poszedł się odlać, więc ma kilka sekund na zadanie ciosu. Wraży oficer schylił się by podnieść coś co ewidentnie wyglądało na tasak. Wtedy to Roman skoczył mu na kark, a następnie nożem przebił jego potylicę kilkukrotnie, aż szamoczący się wróg nie opadł na ziemię bez życia. W ułamku sekundy Johan wyleciał z krzaków rycząc jak zraniony bawół. Jego użylniona pięść minęła głowę Polaka dosłownie o milimetr kiedy ten wykonał przed nią zgrabny unik. Umięśniony Niemiec jednak się nie poddał. Złapał oburącz za tylni zderzak ciężarówki, wyrwał go i chciał nim Romana uderzyć, wymachując nim jak maczugą. Ten zgrabnie uniknął wszystkich ciosów, po czym wprowadził kontrę kopiąc Johana w twarz. Upuścił on zderzak na swoje nogi, co spowodowało iż ponownie wrzasnął. Pomimo tego nadal próbował zaatakować Polaka. W końcu udało mu się trzasnąć go w pierś z lewego sierpowego. Bolało to tak jakby dostał w nią ciężkim, metalowym pudełkiem. Roman zaczął uciekać przed Johanem, starając się go zmęczyć. Wtedy to stało się coś czego nawet w najśmielszych snach by się nie spodziewał. Adelais wstała rozdzierając liny rozprostowywując swoje wielkie galaretowate kończyny. Podbiegła do Johana i zdzieliła go w tył głowy swoją pięścią. To zaczęło przypominać walkę gigantów. Prawie czterokrotnie szersza od normalnej kobiety Adelais zwarła się z dwumetrowym umięśnionym Johanem który wyglądał jakby mógł wziąć w rękę koło od automobilu i wygiąć je w precel. Roman przez chwilę myślał jak pomóc swojej sojuszniczce, rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś czym mógłby rozciąć odsłonięty kark Niemca. Już miał pobiec do ciężarówki gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk. Odwrócił się. Adelais ściskała krocze wroga miażdżąc je w dłoni, podczas gdy on starał się ją rozpaczliwie zdjąć do czasu aż ta nie puściła. Wtedy to zatoczył się piszcząc jak mała dziewczynka, ale na tym się nie skończyło. Jego przeciwniczka kopnęła go, powodując że upadł a następnie po prostu niby przypadkiem przewróciła się na niego. Przez parę minut Johan szarpał się, lecz po kolejnej najzwyczajniej w świecie przestał się ruszać. Roman stał zdziwiony, podczas gdy Adelais wstawała powoli ukazując uduszone ciało barczystego Niemca którego twarz była wykrzywiona w pernamentnym grymasie przerażenia. -Noso. Spszida mite nuneh taka hupaska w Ihlandii. -Wow. Po prostu wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Teraz trza rozwiązać resztę i znaleźć nasz garnizon. Roman i Adelais zaczęli rozwiązywać i uwalniać resztę, która jak się okazało była odurzona chloroformem lub czymś podobnym. Podróż ciężarówką do garnizonu trwała bardzo długo, lecz gdy już tam dotarli zobaczyli coś co zapamiętają na długie lata. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Opowiadania